Heroes League:The invasion
by Tahir
Summary: sorry guys about the hold up i had had a little probs cause holidays so now...hope you like


St st st as Drago,sonic and woody are on the lava sonic and woody decide to sit on drago because he is the only one to walk on they are! Sonic whispers…no drago says dads tricking us he wants it out so-,hehheheheh buu crush you like late lets go guys drago teleports what woody ! hoooo hooooooooo hooooooooooo hoooooooo as omega buu keeps pounding his chest like a makes it like a neaklace hmm this should work they arrive back at headquarters, here take it quickly drago tells renamon she puts the bracelet and neaklace on lucario,chk no- haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lucario mega evolved he looks at his hands and have you seen his aura ball?Drago asks, Yes its large…so lucario asks was it hard? Actually woody butts it was easy I just took it before this omega guy blew us up well we should'nt worry about dad for a while just still keep training drago states I have attended work at freddy fazbears cool huh?anyways here take this signal so if dad or any strong baddie attacks neat huh? Ayo sonic tails says. Tails you-youre alive?sonic says in I used my diemension cutter I knew it would come in says proudly. Hey tail my pal ya mind if i…crash by oh sonic did I tell you amy and shadow are here sonic and tails voice faded in the as drago peeks from the open door mmhmm. Drago teleports to his office. Check the camera- drago's face turns to disgust,what the heck! foxy and mangle theyre taking the pow- and there goes the power. The power everywhere goes out due to overdue on electricity. Man these animatronics are gonna make me EXPLODE! TOY CHICA! UMM…GO BACK STAGE! As drago blushes and staggers toy chica staggers to. we- um… I gotta go she says!okay drago says that's one thing not to worry kkzt gotcha I fixed the power… the office,the HEY ITS AYO RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING HEY ITS AYO! DRAGO'S PHONE RINGS AS LOUD AS IT CAN!really dog now?drago says in anger. Boop!as drago presses the pick up button. what is it well you know your dad right?yes I know my dad! so he's targeting you at your job!and hows that ayo? As foxy comes walking in the halls with dark that's says.h-h-hey kidddie ready for a-a-a bloodbath?!foxy says in an evil hittin' on me girls matey?foxy yells whispers to himself hitting on his girls?OH! toy Chic aim not hitting on her you see- rarrg as foxy jumps on drago interrupting this is demigras magic but how could dad get his powers… hmm…drago kicks foxys stomach ouch me bolts heh thanks for rearranging me bols points his finger at foxy and pushes him back whats whats goin on mate? You were just going back to parts and services thanks foxy enters the room door he says thank you turns to his office. hi again toy chica you gotta stop jumpscaring me like chica giggles. I just say you beat foxy one hit that's so cool were you get powers a magic fountain of powers?ummm… no im a god, god of cool well im a god of chica says joking , yeah what time is it drago asks. Its 1:30 toy chica know I like you toy chica says in a lovely wha-what!youre nice,kind, you pay attention you're a sweet looks away and …can I go home with you as chica grabs dragos I can make a deal at the end of my shift I will make you ! LIKE THE SKIN REAL!?yes skin real. Thank you soooooo much you're the back to stage. Drago .all animatronics gone where are…they all animatronics exept toy chica left stage and are glowing with dark phone guy.. what do I do to the animatronics without destroying them… Drago asks with THEM! PHONE GUY chuckles,that's exactly what im made for drago makes a death bomb. BOOOOM! THE WHOLE FRANCISE BUILDING BLEW UP! Hmmm oops. beep beep beep 6:00. Awwww all the little children sighing in sadness. Ummm drago prepares to say… you're animatronics were evil all the parents looked drago our deal?oh yeah that drago closes his eyes he puts his hands on chica's head sparkles circle chica ping wow I have skin toy chica says exited. And ow you need clothes ping clothes pop on toy chica. Man can't earase that from my mind later at drago's house surpr-everyone stops for a second and glares weirdly at did not let us know you were bringing ladies. Woody says trying to embarrass pushes woody and asks that's your girlfriend right?NO! she's a girl that supposevly is my friend so your girl almost Christmas soooo… I got mistletoe as woody grabs a big box of mistletoe. thanks to you equestrian is free from your dads rule and all of us have been invited we all get to bring a guest ayo and chica look at each other. Ha! you like her woody and sonic say .quiet both of them get scared. Later in the antidiemension so my lord springtrap walks up to trigon they arewinning NO! they winning nothing as trigon grabs his dark cape the evil tiger titan is ready. Its time for phase 2!listen im sending my strongest elites you springtrap, mettalix maybe nazo all exe's poop the Christmas party as trigon instructs and his eyes glow red and smiles evilly hahahaha! This is phase 2! So drago what do you think? as chica is dressed in a beautiful red dress. Its great for the Christmas says in pleasure. Thanks chica says will be a well known dress once you show up drago no everyone will be ready for the ball in…30 seconds I gotta get dressed drago slams his door. 10 seconds later what you think? Very nice tux lets go chica says in a rush .drago opens the portal to equestrian everone is a little dot rushing towards drago evderyone screams don't leave us! They all enter the portal .welcome guys what do you think?lucario puffs its nice cel. thanks she says nicely. So drago who's tis the is chica, cel,cel chica I was kinda looking to dance with you but I'll get over ! wha celestia says in in question ha you're done weak animals like… ponies headchogs and alligators and…the phase mettallix. springtrap whispers oh yeah sorry to poop you're party but me,nazo, springtrap, and these exe's are gonna destroy we're not surprised drago says up fool I'll crush you! Elites GOO! Everyone powers up super sonic, mega lucario,renamon omega form she's been working on it, woody,and god of destruction full power lets do this TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
